The Calm Before the Storm
by OrchidxMonster
Summary: After falling from Gallahad Fortress, Riki, Melia and Dunban are split from their other companions. Dunban stays up on watch, only to find events take a turn in a way he probably never saw coming. Dunban/Melia, rated M for sexual content.


Okay, so I have a few reasons for coming up with this story. Firstly, there are so little Xenoblade fanfics out there - and I thought I'd contribute while I had this idea in mind. Second, I felt pretty sorry for both Dunban and Melia - they had no significant other throughout the whole game(although it was implied that Melia liked Shulk). So, I came to the conclusion that it would be a crime to let Shulk end up with anyone but Fiora, and Sharla/Reyn was sorta a given. I thought Dunban and Melia would make a great pairing, since they're both pretty sensible and Melia is old enough to be with him :P The scene on the beach where everyone falls from Galahad fortress I thought would be perfect for the two of them. This story gets pretty graphic and there are **SPOILERS**(hence why its** rated "M")**! Enjoy all! :D

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Dunban sat quietly, ever watchful of the progressing night yet restless in his mind. The events of the day had been seemingly strange, and now that he, Melia and Riki had been separated from the rest of the group he felt himself slightly succumbing to worry. His glance strayed to both his companions, who lay asleep on the shoreline. It was better for him out of the three to keep watch anyway. Picking up a stray branch, he poked at the small fire both he and Riki had created, the light casting dancing shadows across the sand.

His mind strayed to Shulk and Fiora. Shulk had been left on his own but he was indeed capable of carrying himself to some extent. Dunban had seen considerable maturity etched between Shulk's habits -his willingness to lead and guide the group, putting the others before himself, and of course, bearing the responsibility of using the Monado. Dunban then thought of his sister. Fiora was gone...and although he wished her back he knew how devastated Shulk had been since the incident with her and "Metalface". Closing his eyes, he reminisced - he'd been observant of Shulk's actions ever since the day where Fiora had been stabbed back at Colony 9. There was a loneliness within Shulk's actions, and although he kept up a brave front, Dunban knew Shulk missed his sister more than he'd ever want to admit. That was something he was sure of. He chuckled at the statement he had made earlier when conversing with Riki - _"Everyone knows they like each other...but they're just not ready I suppose. They are the perfect match, but if they don't hurry up and tell each other..."_

Dunban shook his head. Immersing himself with all these thoughts at this time was proving to be an excellent tactic to keep him awake, but as far as he was concerned, he needed to look out for the two currently asleep next to him. His gaze wandered to Riki. After conversing with Riki that night, Dunban knew the Nopon too, was observant of his comrades. That was the reason they had stopped for the night - both of them had known that Melia would practically fall over if she'd taken another step. Yet...Melia had refused to say anything about stopping for the night. His gaze then wandered over to her.

Her face was illuminated by the firelight, her head resting between her hands, her body slowly rising and falling with each gentle breath. Her hair fell softly beside her face, in giant lavender tinged curls. Now that he was observing her, Dunban contemplated why he'd never actually gotten to know her better. All of the other comrades he knew quite well, but Melia remained a slight mystery to him. Of course, she was of the high Entia, fighting alongside her father, Kallian and all of the others of Alcamoth. He'd seen her in battle sometimes, her magic proved to be quite useful given the circumstances. Now that he was thinking about it, there had been one instance…

_They had all been fighting within Makna Forest - the first encounter with a Telethia. Shulk had been yelling at everyone to move out of the way - predicting the Telethia would swipe at all of the comrades. Melia had been casting magic in order to fire, but the spell had been too powerful for her to draw back. Out of instinct, he had run, trying to pull her out of the way just as the Telethia had aimed that them. Both of them had crashed to the ground, Dunban covering her body with his, trying to lessen the blow for her. Both of them had cried out as they made contact with the hard earth. Shulk and the others headed for the beast and Sharla had ran over to heal them. Melia had looked up at him - her face smeared with dirt, her clothes stained, and her hair out of place and had said: "Thank you, Dunban." He'd pulled her up from the ground, dusting his pants off, saying: "Don't mention it."_

"Dunban?"

Dunban looked up suddenly. Melia was awake, standing slightly beside him looking a little concerned. "Are you alright? If you'd like, I can take watch for you, you must have been up for a while. I apologize for sleeping for so long, I should have been awake on watch with you."

Dunban kept himself from smiling. "It's quite alright. I wasn't planning to sleep at all, actually. You can join me if you'd like - and if you're hungry, Riki managed to catch us some fish while you were asleep." He motioned to the fish Riki and himself had cooked that had been leftovers.

"Riki caught us this?" Melia chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Well, that seems unexpected." At her statement, Dunban resumed looking at the ocean.

"You'd be surprised at what the Nopon is capable of, I can assure you - he is quite knowledgeable." He gazed at her quietly eating the fish, taking delicate bites. There was slight silence between the two before Melia spoke again.

"So, no sign of Shulk or the others I take it?"

Dunban nodded."Unfortunately, no. However, I have a feeling they are alive and well, it will just take time before we are all reunited again."

Melia took in his statement in between bites of her fish, which to Dunban's slight amusement she was now almost wolfing down - hunger had probably set in and no longer was she aiming to be polite. Swallowing, she stated, "I have the same feeling too, Shulk and the others are probably looking out for us as well."

Dunban nodded. "It may be a while before we see them, but they are capable of managing themselves." He stood then, stretching his arms above his head, trying to wake his body from the stiff position he'd been sitting in.

Melia suddenly spoke, sounding a little hesitant. "Dunban…"

"Hm? What is it?" Dunban looked at her, picking up her tone of concern.

"I...I was wondering if you could help me with something...it's sort of silly, but I've thought it over and decided it might prove useful." As she answered him, Dunban could tell the question would be of interesting importance."If I can be of assistance, it is of no consequence." he stated. Noticing the way she slightly bit her lip in frustration, Dunban wondered why he was drawn to such an action. Dismissing it, he gazed back at her.

"I was wondering...if you could teach me how to wield a sword...or any sort of weapon, in general." Melia was looking down as she said this, her cheeks slightly stained pink, probably from embarrassment. Dunban remembered his quip about everyone being able to fight for themselves. Had she thought that he was implying that she couldn't defend herself? Was that the reason why she had asked him this?

"It is possible, of course." Dunban said, smiling down at her, trying to ease the situation. "However, Melia, I'm curious as to why you'd make such a request. Your skill in magic is quite formidable - no doubt you'd have little use for skill with a blade." Melia looked up at the statement.

"Well, knowing how to use magic is an art, but in some ways, is futile in close range combat. Fighting has never been my area of expertise - it was always Kallian's. If the situation ever arose for me to be able to defend myself without my magic, by practicing with you, I thought maybe I could make a better asset out of myself." Melia retaliated, refuting why exactly she needed this training from him.

"Hmm." Dunban stroked his beard in thought. "Sounds plausible. I will try to teach you in the best way that I can, however, I would prefer if you still kept up your ability to do magic. Believe it or not, but Shulk and the others, including myself, do rely on your magic in some cases - don't take it as something that's holding you back."

Melia looked a little stunned at this answer. "You're right, of course." she spoke in a soft but calculated tone. "Thank you for agreeing to do this."

"Not a problem." Dunban stated warmly, tending to the fire. "So, when would you like to start this training?" Melia's eyes instantly lit up at this question.

"Well...I was thinking, how about now?"

"Now?" Dunban looked up from the fire in surprise at her answer. His gaze immediately fell on Riki. "As long as we don't wake him up, well, I guess we could make a go of it." Melia giggled and nodded. "I promise I won't make much noise!"

"Good." Dunban nodded, a smile forming at the corners of his lips at the sound of her laughter. "We'll have to practice somewhere secluded, but within arms reach of Riki." he stated.

Melia pointed to a small patch of forest directly linked to the beach. "We shouldn't be too far from him if we practiced there."

As the two made there way to the forested area, Dunban let Melia walk slightly in front of him. She walked placidly, her staff firmly gripped between her hands. She half turned, making sure Dunban was still behind her, her blue eyes glinting from the dying firelight from the camp. At these observations, Dunban gazed away. Looking up towards the darkened sky illuminated by clusters of stars, Dunban contemplated why he was observing Melia in such a way. Internally blaming his observations from his lack of sleep, he approached one of the nearest palm trees of the forest.

"Here, you'll have to use this at first." Dunban handed Melia a wooden branch, torn from the coastline trees. "Using a real blade might be a bit dangerous for your first time."

Melia nodded."Is this how you trained Shulk?" she asked, weighing the branch in her hand. The wood felt cold and foreign, unlike her staff.

"Actually, come to think of it, yes, this is exactly how I trained Shulk." Dunban laughed. "Although Shulk started at a very young age." Dunban himself took up a wooden branch. "Alright, we'll begin."

There was a pause before the two comrades heard it."RIKI VERYY HUNGRYYY!" shouted a voice from not to far away. Melia and Dunban turned to see Riki, flailing about, talking in his sleep. Dunban's perplexed look allowed for Melia to burst out in a fit of laughter, Riki moaning "Ahhh Dinobeast…" a couple of times before becoming completely silent again."That was random!" Melia said, as she recovered from her fit. Dunban nodded, chuckling himself.

"Okay, let's start." Dunban said, after he'd shown Melia some basic defense stances. "I'm going to come at you with a series of small attacks. Try to defend yourself in anyway you see fit." Using his left hand, Dunban attacked her with a simple overhead strike, which she came up to block. Then, he countered with a side attack, which she barely had time to block before he came overhead again. She found herself being pushed into the shoreline sand, blocking above. 'Good." Dunban stated. They did a few more rounds until Melia could keep up with a slightly quicker pace. "You're a fast learner." Dunban stated truthfully, as he withdrew.

Melia smiled. "You sound like my father. He said the same thing about me before. I never believed him, to be honest."

"I'm sure Sorean was being truthful." Dunban nodded at her, smiling.

* * *

><p>As the two practiced the night wore on, the air becoming more and more humid. Melia, Dunban found, was a little relentless - not wanting to rest for the night again. Setting his stick down, Dunban turned his back to her, pulling his armour and undershirt over his head, leaving nothing else on but his trousers and silver chain. Running a hand through his darkened hair he picked up his canteen, drinking the contents. Melia was a little taken back by this, knowing that Dunban, out of all of the group was the most respected and placid in his mannerisms. As she watched him drink, her eyes wandering his body. His skin was richly tanned unlike Fiora's and she could tell he took very good care of himself - his arms were well defined, his abdominal muscles as if sculpted in stone. However, she noticed some well-defined scars on his right arm, proving it useless as well as on his back. She saw him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and quickly looked away before he could catch her staring. She knew that Dunban was the oldest of the group, but there had always been something about him that was different from the others. Of course, she still admired Shulk and yes, had a crush on him...but she knew Shulk belonged to Fiora. Everyone knew that. Dunban however, was respectable, hardworking and loyal. She liked that Shulk would always go to him for advice, or that Dunban would take it upon himself to be in charge. He respected everyone, and his answers to her questions usually surprised her as they were very rational and made sense to her. She liked Dunban because he reminded her of her father, only younger...and considerably hotter.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a slight ripping sound, and looked up to see Dunban using a spare rag, ripping it into strips - perhaps to use as bandages for the wounds he had acquired in battle before they had gotten to the beach. With his left hand he began wrapping the cloth around his midsection, and as he tried to bring his right arm up she heard him exhale sharply. She stood at this sound, wanting to go over and help him but not knowing if he would let her, her uncertainty leaving her standing in a moment of contemplation. Shaking her head she silently approached him, unsure of if her effort to help would be received. She saw Dunban slightly turn, knowing that she was there.

"Dunban, could you use help? I've had medical training back at Alcamoth, it would be ideal for me to heal your wounds before you wrap them."

At this, Dunban didn't say anything, but spoke after a minute, saying "It's alright Melia, I can manage." She noticed his right arm straining again as he tried to fold the cloth over himself again. She wouldn't give into his demands that easily.

"Dunban, your arm...do not exert yourself. I can help you." Not taking no for an answer this time, she gently took the cloth from his hands, and surprisingly he let her. "You might need to sit." Melia took up her staff. Dunban did as he was told. "Is it that obvious?" he chuckled in the dark quietly, he face turned away from hers.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Melia asked, looking up. Then she understood. "If its your arm you're referring to, not exactly. I would have never guessed there was anything wrong with it, until Shulk mentioned your accident…" she trailed off, not knowing if she had gone too far with the subject.

Dunban didn't respond right away. "Shulk told you? When was this?"

Melia heard the uncertainty within his voice and looked down. "A while back. We were talking about the Monado actually, and Shulk had described to me how you were able to use it, but then there was an accident..?" Dunban gazed away.

"I'm sorry..." Melia said, gazing at him softly, unintentionally reaching to place a hand on his shoulder. At the contact she felt herself flinch, and a feeling to comfort him shot through her. Dunban did not draw away, nor flinch, as she had. Shaking her head, she quickly resumed back to healing him, drawing her hand away fast. _"What an idiotic thing to do...he's a grown man Melia!"_ she mentally kicked herself, not understanding the emotions that were playing within her. _"Why would he ever care about someone like me? He's got priorities, he knows how to handle any situation...and I am still young and inexperienced...I'm not in his league."_ she thought grimly.

Bringing up her staff, she murmured "Healing Gift" and let her magic, well, do its magic. A blue mist gently settled onto Dunban's back, glowing as it touched his wounds. She noticed him flinch at this. "It may sting a little, sorry." she apologized again. "Alright, you can stand so I can heal your other wounds." This time, Dunban got up. Melia swallowed a little, knowing that Dunban was standing half-naked, in front of her. Concentrating on the now very interesting beach sand that laid at her feet, she began casting the same spell letting it float onto the front of his chest, catching a glimpse of when he took it in. "Alright, you can sit again." she said, preparing the rags to wrap his body with - to avoid infection.

Dunban propped himself up against one of the trees, sitting. She'd never actually realized how quiet he was being, perhaps submerged within his own thoughts. Finally, as she came over to him, he stated "Thank you Melia. These wounds seem to be healed quite well." He was gazing down at himself, examining his body. "Hold on, I'm not quite finished!" Melia chuckled as she helped to wrap the cloth around his body.

Trying to get behind him, she shifted her weight so that her face was almost buried within his flowing hair, her cheek grazed his stubble. Feeling self-conscious, she did not draw away until the task was complete. Her hands occasionally brushed his abdomen, his skin was quite soft regardless of the rough battles he had endured. Steadying herself she drew away, positioning herself a few inches away from his face. Both looked at each other quietly, taking everything in. His eyes were a crystalline darkened blue, his face impassive yet warming to her. He reminded her of the calm before a storm. Out of battle he was like a father to all of them, guiding them to no end. But when in battle, he became something different altogether, his mannerisms turned from guiding to destructive - his agility, speed and power overthrowing all those who opposed him.

Something came over her. It was a feeling of loss, a feeling that she needed to take this moment - she needed to be the one that was there for him. After all, he was the "main man" of the group next to Shulk, but if he was guiding everyone, who would be there to guide him? Not knowing and not understanding what she was about to do, Melia closed her eyes and shyly pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. She felt him unresponsive against her touch. She moved in again, but only to be stopped as his finger touched her lips. "Melia…" Dunban's voice was slightly lower than usual. "We can't do this." Melia slightly withdrew, blinking back uncertainty and Dunban stood, turning away.

He had known she had been acting strange, but this was unexpected. She looked at him, his statement still lingering as a barrier between them."Dunban…" She said this as a whisper and she could not face him for her actions.

Dunban shook his head. "Melia...I'm…" he trailed off, noticing that she looked more down than he'd ever seen her before. "I'm too old for you. There are surely many other people out there who would be-" He couldn't actually believe he was giving her a lecture, but was stopped by Melia herself.

"Dunban, you don't understand. This is what I want...have wanted for a while now…" she said quietly, looking at him. It was true. When she and Dunban had been dispersed into this tiny group, she thought that she would finally get the chance to say what had been on her mind. "And don't pull the "too old" card on me...I am 88 years old after all." she smiled devilishly at him, to Dunban's surprise.

Dunban tried to suppress his smile. "You know that's not what I mean. Melia, I know-"

Melia interrupted him again quietly. "Dunban. Can you be honest with me?" Dunban didn't say anything. Melia turned to face him again. "Is being too old the real reason why you won't do this?"

At this question, he knew what she was implying. He had thought of Melia in that way - of caring for her as more than a friend. Again, he had known he would be too old for her, and was not sure that she wanted to befriend a cripple. Dunban chose his words carefully. "I do care for you Melia, but now is not the time and place."

Melia looked on at him with this response. She silently closed the gap between them again. "Can you prove that you do indeed, care for me?" she whispered, not seductively, but honestly. She saw mixed emotion pass across his face.

"Melia…" he began again, his voice becoming lower. Before he could draw away, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. As she drew away, she saw his eyes were closed, as if still taking in the moment. "Please Dunban, please understand…" her voice was pleading almost, as if she'd lose him in that very moment.

Dunban felt this was wrong. Somehow, his instinct was telling him otherwise, which was strange. Something was telling him that honestly, inside, he did want Melia - and it would not be a crime to love her. Trying to push these thoughts aside, he couldn't understand why he felt the way he did. Melia was in fact at the stage where she would have to marry someone, she was old enough, at least within her City. "Would it be so wrong…" he said quietly, not knowing he in fact, had said this out loud. Melia giggled, knowing that he was trying to fight with himself internally.

"It's alright Dunban." she coaxed him gently. "It's not a crime." Setting her staff down, she approached him. She gently touched his chin so that he would look at her. "Please…" was all she was able to whisper before he captured her mouth, silencing her.

* * *

><p>At this Melia was shocked. Her hands wrapped instinctively around the back of his neck, pulling her closer to him, while he took her back wards until her back met with the wide trunk of a forest tree. His hand wrapped into her hair, trapped within her curls, his other hand placed at her waist. His mouth coaxed hers open, his tongue dancing over hers, eliciting slight gasps from her. She felt his carnal instinct kick in, it was almost as if he was fighting her, becoming slightly more aggressive in his kisses, leaving her wanting more of him. Breaking the kiss, he gently started to work his way down her throat, her wails arousing him. He felt her hands pressed deftly up against his chest, one of them left and moved his hand further down, letting it cup her ass. At this, Dunban broke off the kiss, and pulled her into his arms, gently laying her onto the soft sand. Before he went any further, he gazed at her, wanting to know what she was feeling, and at the same time, questioning his sanity about wanting to make love to this woman. She looked dazed, her pink lips slightly parted, her breath coming out in heavy gasps.<p>

"Melia…are you alright?" his voice was thick, and it was sprinkled with concern.

Melia nodded. "Please…" was the only word she could muster as she looked up at him.

Dunban kissed her very gently as she said this. "Please what?" he murmured into her mouth, teasing her. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Please...please keep going." She sounded like she was almost begging him to continue. Dunban smiled down on her, obliging to this request as her bent to kiss her again, avoiding putting all of his weight on her. His scent surrounded her senses like a crushing fist, he smelled like spice and the ocean, a mixture that drove her insane.

Dunban noticed her breasts were about to fall out of her top at any given moment and gently unbuttoned it, drawing it her top over her head, as well as her dress underneath. She undid her cloak and bra, kicked off her boots and threw her gloves aside, leaving nothing on but her panties. The night was again warm, and the two were sweating quite a bit. Melia looked into his eyes, unsure of whether he liked what he saw. Her skin was unblemished and pure, her pink nipples mounted onto perfectly rounded breasts and as he palmed one of them she moaned. "Melia..." he uttered her name into her mouth, his hand gently massaging her breast, his thumb finding her nipple. She gasped into his mouth, unable to speak. He gave the same ministrations to the other side, his hand then sliding over her smooth stomach and her bellybutton. Dunban felt his pants become tight, and at this time, he knew he should stop. Melia noticed this, as his groin was slightly pressing into her. "Its alright Dunban." she whispered reassuringly and to help him, she got up, helping him pull down his pants and boxers until he was naked. He too, helped her with her panties and both of them stood, gazing at one another in the moonlight. He saw her blush at the sight of him, she looked so vulnerable standing there. He approached her after a moment, as both of them laid down again. "You're beautiful, Melia." he said, kissing her with urgency to make her understand what he was saying was true. He felt her grind against him as a response.

Careful not to frighten her, Dunban let his fingers travel downwards. When he gently fingered her she gasped, her frame bucking up against his. As he let another finger find her, she felt her body respond even more, her eyes unseeing, her lips captured by his again and again. Dunban released her and gently drew away, looking into her eyes. The sight of her naked body almost did him in and he needed some form of release - he mentally cursed himself for having done this, and he would stop if she wished him to.

Melia was looking at him, her voice sighing. "Dunban?"

Dunban looked back at her. "Are you sure about this Melia?" He could see uncertainty dancing within her the pure blue depths of her beautiful eyes, her lashes fluttering, brushing by her internal decisions.

"I trust you." she said, and as she did, Dunban knew those words would forever imprint the moment within him. Getting up, he went over to their supply stash, rummaging until he found what he was looking for.

Melia was grinning from ear to ear. "Anticipating this?" she smirked at him.

It was Dunban's turn to smile. "Not really. This was intended for another purpose, well, at least, Shulk's purposes." As her thoughts strayed to Shulk, she realized none of it mattered anymore as she felt Dunban's lips upon hers again - it was Dunban she now only cared for in that way. The way he touched her made her succumb to him so easily that it felt unrealistic, this whole scenario felt so impossible to her, but yet it was happening and her mind tried to process the reality she was now living.

She felt Dunban over her, ensnaring her senses. Working her up again, and kissing her feverishly, stroking and touching her, she was aroused. She was warm and wet, and Dunban knew it was time. He entered her in a single thrust and she cried out rather loudly, unable to contain herself. At the same time, Dunban kissed her, in an attempt to calm her and lessen the pain she was experiencing. He gently went deeper, her breath coming in agitated gasps.. He picked up a rhythm, and in trying to follow, she too went along with him. Their bodies intertwined, skin upon skin, the two fought it out until Dunban cried out and and let his body fall alongside hers. Both were breathing like marathon runners as they both finished, Dunban still, turned to kiss her gently. Melia smiled underneath his kisses, giggling as he teased her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her simply, looking down at her. In his eyes held worry.

"I'm alright Dunban, I'm feeling...better than I've ever felt before." The last of her words had come out as a whisper.

At this, Dunban pulled her into his arms and held her, the two sitting in silence. Melia rested her head upon his bare chest. "Do you regret this?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of what he might say. Dunban didn't respond right away.

"No, I don't regret this." he stated finally, and Melia smiled, pressing into him further. "However, we must keep this between ourselves until the time is right." Melia nodded, as she knew what he was getting at. Dunban held her a while longer before he gently let her go, going over to where his clothes had been placed and pulled them on. Melia too, copied his actions. Noticing that her actions were slightly slowed, Dunban waited until she was ready, gently picking her up. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture, carrying her down towards the beach. Both settled by the fire and Melia drifted off in Dunban's arms. Later, he too succumbed to sleep, holding her.

* * *

><p>As morning came, Dunban cracked an eye open. The sun was up, and he sat up groggily, surveying the grounds. "Damn." he cursed under his breath. He hadn't intended on falling asleep, but from the looks of things, both Melia and Riki were fine. Both of them were sitting and talking, Melia laughing at Riki's stories.<p>

"Ohhhh, Dundun is awake!" Riki jumped up, and Melia stood with him, locking eyes with Dunban, smiling. "Riki knows what went on last night! Riki hear sounds coming from the forest!"

"Riki, now really-" Dunban looked a bit surprised at Riki's remark and he glanced at Melia, who looked slightly flushed.

"oOoooh, wait till Shulk and others hear about Dundun and Melly, what a surprise they will have!" Riki chortled, Melia smacking her hand to her forehead in exasperation. Dunban shook his head.

"Riki, it would be probably best if you didn't say anything at the moment. There are greater problems that need to be addressed." Dunban stated truthfully. Their main goal at the present moment was to find the others. If word got out that he and Melia were together, it would be something that could potentially cause more controversy than he wanted.

"It's ok!" Riki said as he flew up into the air, in front of Dunban. "Riki understand - for now! But soooooon, Dundun and Melly will have no choice but to tell other comrades themselves!" Dunban exchanged glances with Melia. Both of them knew that he was right.

"In time, it will be explained." Dunban nodded at Riki and gazed at Melia - a look alone that reassured her things would be alright. She nodded at him. "All set?" Dunban asked, surveying the beach. His comrades nodded. "Let's press on." Dunban stated. As Riki waddled in front, Melia drew behind, in sync with Dunban as they carried on up the beach.

**Author's Note:** Sooo this was my first attempt at writing a fanfic, I'm hoping that I did decently well (let alone a "M' rated story!) I have more ideas for Melia/Dunban fanfics, so I'm hoping to get to that soon! Reviews are appreciated - let me know what you think! :D


End file.
